


Wild Dreams

by AliceJasper28



Series: Spooky Flash Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SpookyFlashWeek. Kendra and Carter are under cover attempting to catch some criminals. While Carter is happy with their partnership, Kendra is less than thrilled. But maybe Carter will have some luck in winning her over by the end of the evening, Kendra doubts it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Dreams

> “This is stupid,” Kendra grumbled, scowling around the room. 

> “You know you didn't have to agree to this right?” Carter reminded her, giving her an amused look in the process. 

> Kendra glared at him and continued to pout. They were on a mission together at an adoption mixer, pretending to be a married couple interested in adopting. There was a pair of criminals pretending to be a nice normal married couple, but were actually taking kids to do experiments on. So, Kendra jumped at the chance of putting these pigs away, of course at the time she didn't realize she'd be partnered with Carter, she was kind of hoping for Barry or Cisco. (Even Ray would've been better). 

> At least Laurel and Cisco were there too. Kendra could see them mingling in the corner of her eye, they didn't seem to be having any luck but they did look like they were having some fun. Carter was definitely happy when he found out he was paired with Kendra, though he had been quiet for most of the evening, probably giving Kendra the space he thinks she wants. Honestly, Kendra wasn't sure what she wanted but Carter certainly knew what he wanted. 

> “Let's just find them and get out of here,” Kendra said, determined to finish this mission.

> Carter nodded and suggested, “We can split up to mingle if you want?”

> “No, it's better if we do this together,” Kendra replied. 

> Carter gave a surprised look but didn't argue, content to follow Kendra as she led him by the hand towards a couple at the back, who'd been looking shifty all evening. 

> Just as they were about to approach the couple, a member of the adoption agency stopped them. 

> “Ah, Mrs Hall, may I have a word with you?” The woman asked, smile too big and obviously fake. 

> “Um, sure?” Kendra frowned and glanced back at Carter then at the couple. He seemed to get the message as he continued forward to the couple, kissing Kendra's cheek quickly making sure to keep up appearances.

> “What is it you want to talk to me about?” Kendra asked, forcing herself to be kind and not snippy. 

> “Well, it's just that at this agency we're not comfortable with giving a child to a home that is having... problems,” The woman explained, looking slightly nervous.

> “What do you mean by problems exactly?” Kendra inquired.

> “It's just, you and your husband don't seem to be very happy together,” The woman replied voice low. 

> “Oh! No, we're very happy together!” Kendra exclaimed, “We just had a small fight earlier over what time we should leave to get here! I thought we should leave early and Carter thought that we'd have enough time.”

> “Oh, I see, my mistake please enjoy the rest of your evening,” The woman apologized and left. 

> Kendra let out a sigh of relief and turned to go find Carter. He was still with the couple but judging from the look on his face, they wouldn't have to look much further for their targets. Kendra signaled Cisco and Laurel as she made her way over to Carter. They both nodded in her direction and Laurel made the call to alert Joe. 

> Once the police had arrived and arrested the criminals, Kendra left quickly and perched herself on a roof across the street watching the police car take off. Caitlin had radioed in over the comms to let them all know that they were now off duty. So, the rest of Kendra's evening was free. 

> “Hey,” Carter greeted, landing on the roof beside her. 

> “Hey,” Kendra replied. 

> “You okay?” Carter asked. Concern clear on his face when Kendra looked up. 

> Kendra sighed and nodded, “I'm fine.” 

> “I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to get some food with me?” Carter said, shuffling nervously, his wings twitching. 

> “Sure,” Kendra agreed, surprised by her answer and from the look on his face, Carter wasn't expecting that answer either. 

> “Great!” Carter chirped, holding his hand out to Kendra. She smiled and took his hand. Maybe there was hope for Carter after all. 


End file.
